


Four Birthdays

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four newborns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Glee belongs to FOX.  
> Slight spoilers for season 1.

Jonah Puckerman is at a bar with his friends when he gets the call. "Damnit," he says, "looks like I got a son."  
"Good to meet you, buddy," Burt Hummel says, fingertip gentle against a tiny nose. "Can't wait to teach you how to throw a ball."  
Dan Berry puts his hand over his husband's against the glass pane of the nursery. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there for your birth. But from now on we'll be here, every day of your life."  
"Dear Carole", the soldier writes, crouching on his pallet. "I hope you and little Finn are okay ..."


End file.
